King Edmund the Just
by Jedhev
Summary: Edmund is a traitor, he always was. But how far will some Narnians go to rid Narnia and Cair Paravel of King Edmund the Just forever. Will his brother save him in time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, unfortunately.

It was midnight. High King Peter the Magnificent was walking through the halls of Cair Paravel, he had been sleeping until his dreams woke him up and he wanted to walk for a bit, he stole silently down the corridors, wide awake, his sword was hanging at his side and he wasn't looking where he was going.

His walking led him to an unused corridor and he saw a light under one of the doors he crept closer and listened

"First we will sneak into his room, if you do it then no one will notice, after all what's one faun instead of 20 of us. Go stand by the window and shoot his in the chest, then open the window to make it look like it wasn't you. Go now!" a gruff voice spoke, there was a scampering and Peter darted upstairs to his brothers room,

He heard footsteps behind him and ran faster, he was silently streaking along the corridors and snuck into Edmund's room, and hid behind the door.

Edmund lay asleep, his pale face on the white pillow, his chocolaty eyes closed, his dark hair framing his face.

Peter wondered about his brother, he, Lucy and Susan had inherited their fathers blue eyes and he the blond hair, Lucy's hair was a mousy brown colour and Susan had inherited the brown hair of their mother as well as her creamy skin, Peter had got the lightly tanned skin of hs father and Lucy had got a creamy skin with pink cheeks, her skin was a bit darker than Susan's.

Edmund had black hair, not like the brown of his mothers or the blonde of his father, he had dark chocolaty eyes, not the hazel eyes of his mother, nor the blue of his father, his skin was pale white, not like his mother or father's. His feature were nothing like his family, with his thinner face.

Peter didn't care, he loved his brother and didn't want anything to happen to him, he slid his sword out of its sheath and prepared to spring. The door opened and in walked Quenth, the faun that served Edmund.

He held a silver tray and slowly pulled off the cover, to reveal a bow and arrow, that was all Peter needed and jumped out from his hiding place, Edmund had been this close to losing his life, Quenth shot the arrow before Peter could intercept and he hoped it had missed, he disarmed Quenth and then bound him with a rope.

Once Quenth was bound and gagged, Peter turned to his brother, who was lying on the bed covered in his blankets, his face still peaceful and his eyes still closed, the arrow which had been fired in desperation was embedded in the headboard a centimetre away from Edmund's face, Peter pulled it out and put it on the bedside table.

He turned towards Quenth and led him roughly out of the room and down to the dungeons where he locked him in a cell and left him, going back to his room to change he then walked down to breakfast and found his family waiting there, Edmund was holding the arrow and Peter explained everything to them. They all looked understandably shocked. Their brother had almost been murdered.

A few weeks had passed and it was now a month since their coronation, the family were taking a ride out, Peter on his unicorn, who was as good as new now his arrow wound had mended, Susan on her black mare Xenia, Lucy on her golden mare Indi and Edmund on Phillip, the ride was around the country and they wanted to see everyone, meet their people. They rode into the first village and the people cheered as their 4 monarchs entered, the sunlight catching their crowns.

They all dismounted and walked around the village, Peter and Edmund were stopped by a faun who smiled and bowed to them  
"Good morn your Majesty" he said to Peter, and offered him a drink.

Edmund wandered off at this, the crowd parting before him, no one wanted him, he was still the traitor and everyone wanted him dead, he had come to a small pond, the children were all playing in it, as it wasn't deep, his sword rested by his side, he was watching them play when a growl startled them, a minotaur walked from the trees and pulled his sword out, Edmund unsheathed his and the unnatural calm that descended over the place scared him, the children's eyes grew wide, after all they were babies.

"Run, run!" Edmund shouted and in one movement the pond erupted with movement, baby satyrs, fauns, dwarves, foxes, badgers, squirrels and even a wolf cub all ran off to their parents. Leaving Edmund alone.

Peter was thanking the faun for his drink when a little faun ran up to them his eyes were wide and he shouted "Father, father, there is a minotaur at the pond and we were playing and he came and King Edmund shouted at us, and we ran away and we left the King, father will he die?"

Peter pulled his sword out of its sheath the blade glittering dangerously, he ran forward needing to get to his brother. He arrived too late to help.

Edmund had watched the children run away and the minotaur approach him, it laughed at him "Master has ordered you dead traitor" and charged.

Edmund didn't hear the sounds of the approaching village he saw the little nymph girl hidden behind a tree next to him, this girl was going to die if he didn't kill the minotaur he charged the beast and brought his sword down, the beast jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground.

Edmund pushed his sword deeper and the beast was finally still.

"EDMUND!" he heard a shout and struggled to get the beast off him.

Peter saw his brother stab the beast, but then the beast landed on him and flailed before finally dying, still Edmund didn't get up.

"ED!" Peter shouted

Edmund pushed the heavy beast off himself and was pulled into Peter's arms.

The whole village thanked him for saving their children and Edmund finally became a recognized monarch.

Respected. Loved. Idolized

Edmund was forgiven by Narnia

Edmund became King Edmund.

King Edmund the Just.

**I never really thought that Edmund would be accepted by EVERYONE straight away, with his past as a traitor. But he would save someone or several people and earn the respect of Narnia. Edmund is my favourite Narnian character, because he is so selfish and then he becomes a wise and just ruler, it's an amazing turnaround. But I can sort of believe that it could happen.**

**Anywho, I am starting rambling. Good at that.**

**I'm gonna love you and leave you, Please review, if you have time.**

**HevHev**


End file.
